Not So Happy Now
by Kelper142
Summary: Finn couldn't believe it himself. He was working at the same strip club as Sam and he couldn't feel better. He started to work up the courage to perform in the private rooms.
1. Sorry For Being Your Favorite Slut

"It feels good having your ass pounded." Finn said, staring at Blaine's newly gained bulge.

"I wouldn't know, Kurt's a bottom and he was my first and only." Blaine responded."So how about we start this now?" Finn nodded and pulled down his pants.

"Lick me!" Finn hissed as he bunt over, revealing his hungry hole.

"I don't know about this, I mean, I only know how Kurt likes it."

"Well, I am his brother, so we're probably the same."

"You're not even blood related!"

"So?" Finn asked. He remembered the time earlier when he kissed Emma.

* * *

"Wha-what was that?! You know I'm getting married soon and now you lay that upon me while I'm discussing center pieces?!" Emma yelled with her eyes wide open.

"I-i'm sorry, I just need someone." Finn looked at the ground.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not that someone! Go find someone else to kanoodle with please!"

* * *

Finn left, regreting what he had just done, as he does with everything. He didn't have a job that gave money, he didn't have a lover, he didn't even have a clean pair of socks. So, as all hot, poor guys do, he became a stripper, just like Sam was. Actually, Sam went back into the business and did some shows with Finn at 'Arrows 'n Angels', the local gay bar.

Finn didn't like admitting it, but he liked it when Sam rubbed his ass against his. That led both of them into bringing their strip activities every where. At home, Kurt would throw money and compliments at Finn while he shook what Miley taught him to shake in just a tie and a jockstrap. Yes, life was good. Then, Kurt got a boyfriend and Finn lost his business.

Blaine was also a former stripper and now owned a gay porn website. Finn considered asking Blaine for a position for a while until he remembered that bringing it up without using the word 'position', would be difficult without being coined "Spinning Top From Lima Ohio Who Also Breaks Noses".

So, he ignored being in porn and focused on dancing half naked in front of strangers. One day, he had a conversation with Sam about being "Showy" in the rooms intended for sex.

"Man, I like what they do to me in there! They pay a great deal for a piece of white chocolate! Do you want some?" Sam asked seductively while rubbing Finn's thigh.

"Well, if it would give me experience for when I do join 'the room people'. Am I gonna get topped?" Finn asked.

"'Course you will. That's why I'mma get you used to it! Now, to the bedroom!" Sam ran upstairs to Finn's room. He waited for Finn to walk in, listened to see if anyone was in the house, then closed the door.

* * *

"It's a good thing I'm still wearing my uniform, if you could call it that." Finn said nervously.

"Well, just because you barely have any clothes on doesn't mean your clients will. I'mma put on some clothes so you can practice ripping them off." Sam scurried into his closet.

"Wait!" Finn felt a sex urge and got angry at Sam. "You can't just leave me in there with a boner!" Finn yelled angrily. He dashed into Sam's closet and ripped his clothes on.

"Hey! That was pretty- waugh!" Finn grabbed Sam's Jockstrap and threw it on a coat hanger.

"You need to Fuck me right now! I need my ass filled with chocalate, NOW!" Finn pounced on top of Sam and lowered himself quickly on to Sam's hard-on. "Augh, Fuck Yeah!" Finn's face contorted into differing measures of pleasurment. " Ugh, UghhhHHHH." Finn's voice cracked and he sounded like a girl, whimpering for more cock.

"Don't worry, I'll fill you hard and fast, mailman-lover!" Sam smacked Finn's ass and a resounding _clap _ran into Puck's ears.

"Why are you guys having sex without me? Wait, why the hell are you riding Sam, Finn?" Puck asked as he lowered himself in front of Finn's red face.

"Puck! Quick get over here and double penetrate this ass with me! His asshole is so tight, but your fat cock can squeeze next to mine! UGH! Hurry before I cum!" Sam yelled while closing his eyes tightly.

" Wait, Finn, why are you making the noises a girl makes. They're turning me on..." Finn moaned and groaned louder. "Move it Sam, i need to put my cock in that hole!" Puck yelled.

"UagHHHH! Uh, UHHh, HOUH! Ha-DaR! HARdaR!" Finn yelled ass his 'enhanced ass' was being fucked by his two friends. That was when Finn started to cry.

"Okay, maybe we should stop now." Sam said slowing his pace.

" I SAID 'FUCK MY FUCKING ASS HARDER!' UGH! YES FILL MY HOLE!" Finn yelled. His face was redder than a tomato's.

"I'mma Cum!" Sam said, as his voice went up two octaves.

"Me too! Fuck Yeah!" Puck yelled as he squirt his juice inside of his tall friend.

" Oh guys... Huhuhuh T-Thank you so much for pounding my hole. I didn't know that I wanted it so much." Finn said as he panted.

"Puck, how the fuck did you get in my-" Sam started

" I've got keys." Puck said.

"Oh"


	2. The Climb, The Fall

"Finn? Somebody's fucked you before, huh?" Sam asked, still naked.

" Well, yeah , but it wasn't as great as this." Finn said, still crying.

" Who?"

" I promised him I wouldn't tell..." A moment passed. " I-I don't think I'm gonna do it. I mean, I can't end up crying for the first few times. Besides, I have Rachel."

" Isn't it kinda obvious that you don't need her now? You'll get great sex from us, you'll get great advice, and you don't have to buy us Christmas presents! But I could use some Hanukkah money. Or money in general." Puck said. Sam snickered.

" Well I guess you have a po-" The door was knocked on.

" Into the bathroom!" Sam hissed. The two naked bodies scurried into the bathroom and closed the door just as Sam opened the one in question.

* * *

"Hey!" Kurt said." This is Blaine. Is Finn here? I thought I heard him." Kurt looked around.

" I-I-I was just on the phone with them-Him him, hehe" Sam chuckled nervously.

" Well, Blaine here wanted to know if you guys would do a 'Gay for Pay' scene on his site. He witnes-saw your routine with Finn. He also wants me to join in as well." Kurt said. He then whispered, " Please decline"

" Uh, I'll certainly tell Finn about it." Sam started sweating.

" Can I use your bathroom?" Blaine asked.

"Uh, sure." Blaine stepped towards the door the two hotties failed to close." No! Not that one, hehe. The toilet's clogged." Great, Sweating and Chuckling. "Kurt, you know where the bathroom is right? Can you show Blaine?"

" Certainly!" Kurt said as he whisked away his crush towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Psst!" It came from his bathroom. Sam walked over there and picked up a note written on toilet paper with toothpaste. It read 'Get those two out of there by saying yes!' Then in tinier print, it read 'Also, we're hungry. Bring us some snacks!' Sam sighed as he read the last part. He then shoved their clothes through the gap before it closed.

" So, have you made a decision?" Kurt asked.

" Yes." Sam said confidentally.

" Okay, well. Bye!" Kurt left, tugging at Blaine's hand to get him to follow.

" He's in the bathroom, Isn't he?" Blaine asked. Sam nodded right before Blaine left. Sam noticed a note on the rug. It was an invitation to a 'perf prep'. There was also a phone number.

" Come out." Sam said, closing the door and locking it. Finn came out ass first as if asking for more." Let's get our sexy asses back to work. Puck, need a ride?" He nodded and the three fully clothed males walked to a car. " Puck, get in the back with Finn and use this." Sam said, holding a condom, a vibrator, and a bottle of lube. "Kay"

* * *

Puck was a slut. Not just any slut, a BI slut. That's right, it's a well known fact at school, but nobody dares to insult the great Puckasaurus. Puck's parts have touched every legal cock, vag, and ass at least twice. But, someone was a greedy boy and always _took _Puck for himself. He liked it up the ass but didn't tell. It was Will. Will fucking Shuester. Eww, right? But actually, the two had a hot fuck. Sweat was everywhere..

* * *

"Hey, Puck! Do you need anything?" Will asked.

" I-I want it. In you. Now!" And with that, Puck pulled off all his clothes and let his cock show. It was hard.

Will nodded. He took off his clothes and stood nearthe piano bench, up and ready, as Puck laid down. Will and Puck had done this before, so Puck knew how to please his favorite man. "Mm" Will moaned as he began to lower himself onto Puck's hard-on. "Yeah, Will!Take I-" Puck was interupted by a 'nosy' Glee club. "Yahhhh-huaghhhhh-haaah!" Rachel screamed as her former boyfriend moaned. The two didn't stop. The girls took out their phones and the boys either took off or stripped. Finn, Mike, Sam, Blaine, Kurt, Artie, and the pianist all stripped down while all other males fled the scene. Finn rode Puck, Puck rode Will, Will sucked Artie, Artie Bottomed for Sam, Sam bottomed for Mike, and Mike sucked the pianist. But that's when it happened.

* * *

Artie never reall lasted very long. He came first after Sam moaned in his ear. He fell to the ground.

* * *

"69!" Finn yelled as he got into the position and gave and recieved the first rimjobs of his life. It felt good on both ends. " Ooooooh" he moaned. "Tell me what you're gonna do with that hole! Ugh, fuck. Huooooooo..."

" First, I'mma eat you out, then I'mma use my disco stick to make you sing. After that, I'mma use that double sided dildo after you fuck my brains out with that monster." Puck finished and Finn moaned.


	3. Artie!

"Artie!" Puck called as he pushed some guy off of him. " Everybody, get your clothes on! Tina, call the ambulance! Rachel, get Figgins! Mercedes, get towels, lots of 'em!" As Puck finnished, everybody nodded and scrambled. While Tina screamed into her phone.

" THERE IS A DYING BOY AT MCKINLEY HIGH!" Tina shouted. Mike hugged her but she just pushed them away. " Cheater!" She hissed at him, crying hysterically.

* * *

"Artie? Artie, are you awake? Artie?" Someone called to him soothingly. "Artie, wake up. Are you okay? Do your legs feel... off?" A woman's voice. It was a woman talking to him, but it didn't sound familiar. Artie quickly opened his eyes to find a woman who looked like Rachel and Tina combined.

"What-What happened? Uggh," Artie groaned and mumbled.

"Well, we found you in a room full of music. I think the class is called glee. Anyway, your legs may feel a bit distant..." It was a black Rachel-Tina-Britney-Mercedes woman. Tinchnedes? Oh, who cares. Wait, his legs... He couldn't feel them.

"What happened to my legs?" Artie mumbled.

"Well you... Injured them, so we had to..." Artie waited a moment. " Detach them... Permanently. We have also asked your mother if she wanted you to have prosthetics. She said to ask you. So?" Wait, the woman looked like coach Sylvester now, a black Sue.

"Sure. Thank you, Coach Tinchnedes Pillsbury" he heard the confused noise before it was muffled as the drugs overtook him.

* * *

" I can't believe you! Having sex with and then hurting Artie! You are one selfish slut, you now that?!" He was getting yet another scolding, this time form Mercedes. He walked in the hall past a bitching Quinn and ran into some boys who usually gave slushies. They slapped his ass and stole occasional kisses.

"We heard what you did in there. Pretty hot. Now, it's our turn to have some fun! To the lockerrooms, studs!" Some guy picked up Puck and rushed into the stinky, warm room. "Now we'll get naked" the same guy said and pulled down Puck's pants. That's when Finn moaned.

" He's here too?" Puck asked

" Yeah, but just to watch."

_Hell Yeah!_


	4. Couldn't Think Of A Title

**I'd like to say that I'm so happy. This is my first fanfic and I already have people who like my story so far. I'd also like to state that the bathrooms are not working again. Oh, wait that's Figgin's line. Umm, oh! I'd like to say that at some points, I would like to have reviews requesting twists in the plot or hot pairings. Thank You!**

* * *

They surrounded him and grabbed his parts. One sucked him, the other licked him in the ass. One fucked him and two others managed to fit inside of him along with the first boy. He wasn't sucking anyone.

"U-Um gu-uy-s c-aa-n we I s-uck some-o-ne?" Puck managed to get out. The three that were pounding his ass moved to Puck's mouth and quickly shoved into him. To Puck, it felt like one giant cock, and he liked it.

"Ugh! Fuck, I'm about to C-cum! Uuuuugh! Yeah!" A guy from the giant cock formation came on Puck's face then receded to his ass.

"Oh." Both boys whispered as they came inside of Puck.

"Can I help?" Finn asked. He wanted to join in, after all this was practically his job.

"Fuck! No.." Puck said as the boys pulled out of him and lapped up his cum. They all put their clothes on and left one by one.

* * *

Ow. My head hurts. Can I open my eyes? Oh, there's Coach Tinchnedes Pillsbury again, I think. Wait, no. It's Puck. I didn't think he'd have the guts.

" I helped pay for your prosthetics." Puck said. He then shed a tear and left. What was that about? What prosthetics? Oh, crap! He had new legs! He got up.

" It's been like nine years, right?" Who was it? Another female for sure. Or kurt. "Y'know those are kinda hot." Brittany came to see him. She was dressed in a white costume and was holding something behind her.

" Why are you wearing the costume from that one recital?" Artie asked as he shuffled over. Whoops! He fell. A nurse came over and helped him up. She was wearing white as well. "Sorry, I got to get used to these."

"Oh, that's too bad, cuz you won't need them by that time." After she said that, Brittany covered her mouth and left. That was weird...

* * *

White. That was all he could see for the next couple of seconds. Doesn't mean it didn't feel great, but what caused it. The orgasm was quick. Sam? It was Sam? Wait! Why is my head so close to the ground? Uh oh!

Artie's head collided with the ground, a doctor told him. So he was dreaming about Brittany. Good, 'cuz that was creepy. Wait! Why are there clouds in the hospital? Why am I being lifted into the air? Why can I see my own body? Why are my friends and family huddled around my body telling me to stay? Why can't I stay. The light is so beautiful and gentle. It seems nice, so why not walk? Walk? Yes, I can walk... There's no going back is there? He wanted to fuck Finn's ass.

As soon as I thought about fucking Finn, my mind jumped back into my body and my eyes jolted open.

"I love you guys" Artie said and he started to cry with everyone else.


	5. Devotion and THANK YOU!

**I LOVE YOU GLEEFAN12345! WORK WITH ME ON THIS! ALL THOSE IN FAVOR PM "I"! Sorry that that's all...**


	6. Hoisted

"Hello, Artie" A woman said. Artie turned his wheels slowly.

"Mom, why's here?" Artie asked his mother.

"She's here to talk about your _past."_ She hesitated on the last word.

"I'm aware of your relations with Puck, and I want you to know I'm here for you."

"Uhh-huh" Artie then pretended to pass out. Both his mother and carried Artie onto his bed.

* * *

Finn was strolling through the hallway when Rachel shoved him.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" She asked. "You're a slut!" She left just as quickly as she arrived. Finn stood there his mouth agape.

* * *

**|5 Months Later| **

"You- You're breaking up with me? For him? W-w-w-why?" Rachel started to cry.

"I love you, but I can't let anyone get in my way of my job." Finn said. He walked away from Rachel. He left the school and called Blaine. "Blaine, get your filming ass over here, it's time!" Finn said; he was dissapointed when he didn't hear a yeah.

In 15 minutes, Blaine was naked and receiving a rimjob. "Augh! I love your tongue, More!" He whimpered.

"I'll give you more if you beg!" Finn said. "Beg!" Blaine muttered something and got on his hands and knees. "You might pass out, are you ready?" Blaine nodded.

15 minutes later, Blaine was lying unconsious in a sexy, naked way.

"Call the ambulance! The police! Everyone!" Kurt said. He dialed the phone. "Ms. Lepone! He's dying!" Kurt then hung up and opened the door for the ambulance. Cuffs surrounded Finn's wrists. They hurt. The police dragged him into the car and stared at him.

"Why'd you do it?" One remained silent. He was still naked and erect, so the police officer lowered his head near Finn's crotch.


End file.
